The prior art is replete with radio frequency (RF) and microwave antenna designs, structures, and configurations. Such antennas are utilized in many different applications to wirelessly transmit and receive signals that convey information or data. For example, modern buildings, vehicles, consumer electronic devices might utilize a number of antennas that receive signals throughout the RF spectrum. Generally, antennas are designed to accommodate certain technical specifications, and desirable antenna characteristics (e.g., high front-to-back radiation ratio, wider bandwidth) usually require a larger sized antenna. Antenna size is a critical parameter for particular applications, and larger sized antennas may limit the applications for which an antenna may be used.
Accordingly, it is desirable to maximize desirable antenna characteristics for a smaller antenna. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.